


【哈白】胜利姿势

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 亚洲杯有感而发的小甜饼www
Relationships: Xavi Hernández/Andrés Iniesta
Kudos: 1





	【哈白】胜利姿势

哈维发现，尽管他的安德烈斯还敲不出几句完整日语，他们的线上聊天已经被各种乱七八糟的颜文字攻占了。  


  


有意思。  


  


某奔四大佬不禁照着对方发来的“o(≧ω≦)o”开始折磨自己的五官，经实践操作之后果断判定：以人类之躯弯出标准猫咪嘴什么的根本不行。他选择用最普通的文字进行回复：“嗯，知道啦。你在家看球的心情很愉快。”鉴于同一张对着电视拍的照片，发在ins上的版本比发给他的还多了日章旗和加油的表情，哈维便追问一句：“支持日本？”

  


“╰(￣▽￣)╭Yes”

  


“但我认为卡塔尔能夺冠。”

  


“ (ง •_•)ง 日本必胜！！”

  


哈哈，看来你很有信心嘛。“那好吧，你可以保留你的见解。”哈维写道，并在脑子中迅速过了一遍双方的首发名单与近期战术等等，言：“打不打赌？”

  


……消息列表顿时沉默得就跟那瞎眼裁判无视点球似的。有人在装傻。

  


“打不打赌？”某人又重新发送了一遍。

  


“不赌。”良久，伊涅斯塔回复道，“这种事情你一出手指定赢，我才不赌(￣ヘ￣#)”

  


哈维大笑。看来你内心里还是认可我的倾向咯？嗯嗯，你我之间哪里需要争个你死我活。今日如此，向来如此。凡事都要理智去看待呢——

  


这是我们赢了。

  



End file.
